


Extraction

by elinorofealdor



Series: Lily's Journeys [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorofealdor/pseuds/elinorofealdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortal Lily Connors finds herself stuck in a secret organization's desert installation with an unexpected fellow prisoner. <br/>Semi-AU for MCU films, post-Avengers. Read the notes for a brief overview of the story/universe built so far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Connors is an Immortal, born in 1596 in Ireland but shortly after her sister's birth in 1598 the family moved to reunite with relatives in Scotland. After the death both of his first wife and her initial intended, she was betrothed to Duncan MacLeod before his untimely death. Distraught by the loss of a lifelong friend and husband-to-be, Lily and her sister traveled back to Ireland where they were both killed by marauders one night returning from a ball near Galway.
> 
> Lily awoke to her sister dead, and herself covered in blood, their bodies dumped off the side of the road. She was found by an immortal, Adamo, who claimed to be an Italian courtier travelling the isles. He was, in fact, Methos (the oldest living immortal, even then) and he took her under his care and tutelage. They fell in love, like you do, but Methos had never been with an immortal woman for more than a couple decades and Lily continually had a nagging feeling that Duncan was the man she was always intended for. When Lily received intelligence in the 1770s that Duncan was alive and immortal, she and Methos parted. However, due to other adventures, travels, events, etc, Lily didn't actually find Duncan until 1994. They reunited, and then Methos made his reappearance in her life less than two years later. Duncan and Lily as a couple did not last - they cared deeply for each other, but centuries apart living different lives brought them to the conclusion that they were not meant to be. Still, they remain close friends.
> 
> The connection between Lily and Methos, however, has always been undeniable - even when they try to deny it themselves. Then came the near-apocalypse with Kronos, epic romance engaged, and they lived more-or-less-happily ever after... (see story: Lost to Each Other)
> 
> Until the Doctor appears (see story: Entrapment). Well, more accurately until Lily is abducted by an alien collective who choose her for companion as appreciation for the Doctor saving the universe. A lot. As they dangle the lives of Methos, Duncan, and Lily agree to travel with the Doctor, she acquiesces rather than risk their lives. Downside choice is that they managed to select someone who is both what the Doctor needs, and what he wants. And she, in time, cannot ignore how drawn she is to him. Eventually their feelings take hold and they give in to them. They marry, and travel, and save the universe almost as much as they endanger it.   
> Lily's time in the Tardis comes to an end... for a time. The Doctor regenerates, and eventually returns to her for more travel. By now they've been together off an on for over 150 years. It's not an easy life for either of them, but it's not one either is willing to give up permanently. As of right now, however, they're on a break. Methos and Lily have never really 'broken up' as The Doctor always returns her to him within a reasonable amount of time. Still, as knowledge of the universe expands for humanity, there's more attention paid to life on Earth which is more than normal. Two immortals, one who is married to a Time Lord and the other who is over 5,000 years old, have a difficult time staying away from everyone's radar.
> 
> This is the start of a new extension of Lily's life. 
> 
> Current Lily Connors Stories (In Chronological Order):  
> Lost to Each Other  
> Entrapment  
> Mythos  
> False Regeneration  
> *BIG TIME GAP*  
> Extraction
> 
> Upcoming Stories:  
> Revenge of the Horsemen (10th Doctor)  
> Stolen Thoughts / The Watchers (10th Doctor)  
> Only Human (10th Doctor)  
> The Last Immortal (10th Doctor & Methos)  
> Reunited (11th Doctor)  
> Planet of the Angels (11th Doctor & River Song)  
> Don't Lose Your Head(less Monks) (11th Doctor & Methos)  
> Captivity (MCU Loki, Thor & 11th Doctor)  
> A Life Worth Saving (MCU Loki, Thor & 11th Doctor)  
> Don't Cross the Mages (MCU Loki, Thor & 10th Doctor)  
> Return of the Angels (MCU Loki, Thor, 11th Doctor & Methos)

Leaning back on the steel bench, Lily ran her hands through her hair before resting her head back on the cool metal.   
“You will not speak your mind.” The voice came from the other side of the paddock.   
Lily willed herself not to look at him. “You won’t like what I have to say,” she replied.  
His now familiar chuckle echoed off the walls. “Indeed.”  
After another brief silence, Lily pursed her lips together, resisting the urge to sigh. He had proven more difficult to read than she cared for, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t been able to work him out. It had been an interminable week and focusing on his inner workings gave her a focus other than the one their captors wanted her to have each time they returned her to the cell.   
She felt her frustration increasing under his gaze.   
“You’re trying to test me,” she grumbled. “Why?”  
“Because you will not share your insights with me,” he remarked.   
She sat up abruptly. “And what might you conclude to be the reason for that?”  
He held his hands up in mock apology. “I admit I am not the easiest man to hold discourse with,” he grinned.  
She rolled her eyes. “Even if I told you, you wouldn’t heed me,” she finally said.   
Their eyes locked and she decided if he really wanted the truth, now he would get it.   
“You gave up on yourself.”  
His eyes flickered with a darkness she’d seen many times, and not just in him. “I did no such--”  
“You did,” she cut in. “You ceased believing you could be saved, that you were worth saving. At that point it doesn’t matter how much anyone cares for you, how much they believe in you. When you shut down, shut yourself out from seeing the light, the darkness consumes everything.”  
“You speak as though there was light inside me,” he growled.  
“There is,” she replied, unphased. He scoffed. “Don’t misunderstand me. Call it what you will -- inner light, strong character -- not everyone has it. Some must work to develop it, and even then it can fade. It can diminish slowly or be snuffed out in an instant. It can be bricked over, or it can be wrenched away from us, and shut away so we cannot see it anymore.”  
“And you believe that is what happened to me?”  
“I know.”  
He did not stand, but his muscles flexed as though preparing to pounce. “And what would you know of it? Do you know who I am, truly? Do you know what I have done?”  
“Yes. And you’re so shut off from everything you exist in this bubble where you alone have had those experiences, felt those emotions. Hate to burst your little bubble, but you’re not that special.”  
“How dare you,” he snarled.  
“Have you ever been with anyone you gave yourself to, and who gave themselves to you, fully?”  
His eyes widened, then narrowed. Lily resisted smiling as the change in tactic startled him.  
“I thought we were discussing my lack of faith in myself, not my conquests and exploits.”  
“We are,” she corrected. “And you just solidified my point while answering my question.”  
Puzzlement was soon overtaken by comprehension and the dark look crossed his eyes again.   
“You may yet regret trading these barbs, dear,” he purred.   
“I might,” she shrugged, “But if it gets you to wake the hell up, I probably won’t.”  
“I still don’t follow.”  
“How could you?” She gave him a small smile, not patronizing, but rather like a teacher trying to encourage a student to grasp an idea. “You’ve just admitted that anyone you’ve been intimate with you see as a conquest or exploit. Not even you could say that with absolute conviction unless you’ve never truly had a lover who gave themselves over to you completely, and who you accepted as an equal.”  
He grinned. “That isn’t possible for me.”  
“Your arrogance is one of your most defensive characteristics, you know,” she chided and his smile disappeared. “There. I’ve gotten through on one point.”   
She continued gazing at him, intent. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench, though he held eye contact. He wasn’t one to back down from confrontation, but nor was she and in this battle she had the upper hand. After a moment of tense silence, something cracked inside him. He no longer looked frustrated, he simply looked wounded. Lily studied him a bit longer to gauge if it was a ruse. When she reached out to touch his hand and he jerked it away, she had her answer.   
She pulled her hand back and rubbed it on her knee.   
“Intimacy conversation tabled for the time being,” she said. “It is one facet that defines shutting yourself off.”   
He looked suspiciously at her.   
“I’ll explain later. If we get a later,” she sighed.  
He leaned back against the wall, once again at ease. “You seem to give these people credit for whatever information they’re trying to extract.”  
“No,” she stated, laying down on the bench again. “Not for that. But they did manage to steal us away, no easy feat in either case, and I won’t underestimate their impatience if they’re not granted access to whatever information they think to get from us.”  
“What do they have to gain by our deaths?” His tone was casual, one of a man who thinks himself unbeatable to a point -- and that if he does die he deserves it.  
“That’s the unknown. Hopefully nothing, because if there is something to gain then we serve little purpose whether or not we give them what they’re asking.”  
“Unless we’re the only ones with access to the information they seek.”  
She nodded, the thought having occurred to her, but she liked testing how much he was working out for himself.   
“You’ve been in these situations before,” he began.  
“As have you.”  
“Yes, but not as much as you have.”  
“Point?” If he could be short with her, she would ensure he knew she could retaliate.  
He leaned closer to her, resting his elbows on his knees as he lowered his head closer to her level.   
“How do you manage to always escape?”   
She blinked in response, as though wondering if he actually thought her dense enough to answer that inquiry honestly.   
“You can’t always give your captors what they desire, and yet you cannot always deny them useful information. And you’re valuable enough that no one has yet ended your life.”  
Lily refrained from releasing the hollow laugh building inside her. If only that last part were true. She turned her head toward him. “And you think I’ve managed this long by conveying my secrets to other captives?”  
He smiled, a knowing smile that indicated she passed some sort of test he’d just set up for her. “I think there’s far more to you than our captors realize.”  
Lily smiled back. “If you think you’ll be the one to puzzle it all out, you should be prepared for disappointment.”  
His eyes darkened, but only for a second, before he chuckled. “I rather enjoy a challenge.”  
“Yes, well, challenge would be an understatement,” she pushed back. “You don’t even know my name, Loki.”  
He blinked, refusing to back away but Lily could see she’d gotten to him. “Would you grant me the courtesy?”  
“And what would my name tell you about me that you don’t already know?”  
“Likely very little,” he replied. “But I would consider it a politeness. After all, who knows how long they’ll keep us locked up here together and I should think we’ve gotten to know enough about each other to allow such an exchange. Or I could just choose one for you.” He smirked at the last.   
“I am, ashamedly, a bit curious what name you might select,” she said. “However, I’ll affront my own curiosity for the time being. You’re right. We’ve been here over a week and you should at least know that about me. My name is Lily.”  
“You have no surname?”  
“I have several -- and look who’s talking.”  
“Indeed.” He reached for her hand, and she let him take it and press it to his lips before adding. “If circumstances were different I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, Lily.”  
“Not sure I would say the same,” Lily remarked, but she smiled back at him nonetheless.  
“You like me better than you would have me believe. And you don’t like yourself for it.”  
“I dislike myself for many reasons. You shouldn’t think too highly of yourself for being counted among them.”  
They looked at each other for a moment, and Lily knew he caught her lies. His perceptions, though colored by his prejudices and emotional wounds, were better than she initially figured. She’d heard him called the Father of Lies and could have laughed at such a blatant misinterpretation of the concept. Still, lying to him was exceptionally difficult. Yet confiding in him, offering her opinions and feelings regarding him while she was still forming them, was as dangerous as trusting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Four more days had passed when the typical seven guards came to take Loki away for questioning or whatever they did to him. Lily began pacing the cell, not from feeling anxious, but in an attempt to puzzle out an escape. Getting out on her own was feasible, but she would not leave Loki behind. She knew his crimes. She knew his deceptive nature. Yet in the time she’d spent with him she knew the man he could be, the potential behind the man he once was. He could be that man again, better even. Not without help, though. She knew it, and what made the situation more difficult, so did he. Lily gave him hope, even if he hadn’t admitted that to himself yet, and she could not take it away from him.   
When Loki returned he was joking with the guards, none of whom responded to his jibes and laughter. Yet he was visibly in pain. Lily grit her teeth. They’d never get answers from him through physical torture so they were either too stupid to realize that, or they just wanted him to suffer.   
Loki plopped down on the bench he’d claimed as his own and visibly winced. His casual attitude covering for the pain. Once guards had left them both with more water, bread, cheese, and fruit, they departed, the room sealing itself and returning to the dimly lit black box. Lily moved to the small table with the food, drink, and cloth napkins. She picked up a napkin and dunked it in the water. Moving to Loki, she sat beside him. His breathing was shallow, though steady, but he was sweating. She touched the cool cloth to the back of his neck. He flinched briefly but allowed it. Lily held it there for a moment until his hand reached up and brought hers down.  
“You’re warm,” she said softly. “You’re never warm.”  
He cast her a sideways glance, but said nothing. Yet he did not release her hand.  
“You should have some water. It will help cool you down,” she added, starting to rise, but he tugged her hand and she sat again.  
“What do they want with you?”  
“Information,” she stated. “What do they want with you?”  
“I do not know,” he whispered.   
In that moment, Lily beheld a shift in Loki. They were trying to break him. He was enduring, and would continue to endure, but it had started to affect him. Whatever they were doing to him, he wasn’t gleaning any answers as to why -- and that was more damaging than the physical torment.  
He released Lily’s hand and she rose, going to the table and pouring him a glass of water. They’d left them with paper receptacles, not wanting to leave them open to the possibility of using something they provided as a weapon.   
As of yet neither had made any moves to escape, saving for Lily’s subordination regarding the camera and microphones used to bug their room. Each time they’d attempted hiding something to use for surveillance, Lily had pulled out her sonic pen, from whence their captors still didn’t know, and shorted them out. On day four the room had been clean, and each day since, though Lily was sure to check several times a day to be sure. In fact, her first sign of trusting Loki had been to hide it on him when they took her for a strip search to try and locate the device. Once he understood what she was doing, he wordlessly aided her in ensuring their box remained surveillance free.  
Popping a piece of cheese and several grapes in her mouth, Lily returned to sit beside Loki and handed him the water. He sipped it at first, then downed most of the cup. After a brief moment of silence, Lily looked at Loki and took a risk that her assessment of him to this point was accurate.  
“Have we arrived at a point yet where I can ask you a question and receive a truthful answer?”  
Loki stared back at her, handing her the cup. His gaze penetrated her and she felt him pressing into her mind.   
“You trust me,” he said softly. `  
“A bit,” she admitted. “More than I probably should.”  
He nodded and she rose with the cup, going to refill it and give him a moment to think. When she returned with another full cup of water, she handed it to him. His eyes had followed her the entire way, and though she could not see it, she felt his scrutiny.   
After taking a sip, his eyes leaving hers for only a few seconds, he replied, “I believe so.”  
It wasn’t as affirmative an answer as she desired, but Lily felt it was as close as he could manage. Trust was not something she gave freely, and he could sense that, knew it from even their brief time together, but if her trust was hard earned, his was near impossible to gain. And the time had come for her to ask why.  
“When did you lose trust in your brother?” She asked. Her tone was soft, and her look sympathetic, but not patronizing or pleading. Loki’s eye twitched and his mouth narrowed, but he did not break eye contact with her. Yet he did not answer.  
Lily swallowed, then tried again. “You trusted your family once. When you found out about your origins, I understand the betrayal you felt from your father, and even your mother. Yet whatever feelings you had about seeming inadequate to Thor were not brought on by anything other than your own insecurities and the treatment of both of you by your parents and others. You were his kin, and however much you disagreed with his appointment as successor to the throne, you held him as your brother and you trusted him as much as you could trust anyone.”   
She leaned closer to him, “What changed?”  
“Everything,” he snarled.  
“That’s not specific enough. What happened?”  
“He let me fall,” Loki began.  
“You let go,” Lily cut in. He glared at her. “I’ve seen the briefings, and I didn’t even need to after seeing it in your eyes. You made that choice. Had you remained you would have been punished, as I imagine you have been now, but there would have been the chance to rebuild, to reform your family. What was it that broke you, Loki?”  
Tears had formed in his eyes, but they were full of fury. She had struck the nerve no one had hit in years, not since he allowed himself to drop into an abyss rather than stay in Asgard.   
“I don’t belong.” He stated it so simply and softly that Lily felt gutted. The words were simple, lacking in pretention, and needed little explanation. Still, she needed him to express just a little more.  
“If I had remained…”  
“You couldn’t handle the constant reminder,” she finished. He nodded.   
“But why turn all that on Thor?”  
“Why are you asking me this?”  
Lily looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. “Because I know why you’re here.”   
She felt him scrutinizing her, wanting to ask yet knowing that pressuring her might force her to keep her silence. Finally, she looked back to him, his gaze softening almost instantly.   
“You’re my extractor,” she whispered.  
“What?” he said, disbelieving.  
“I didn’t realize it until a few moments ago. They want information from me, and I imagine they want something more from you than simply to torture you, but they pulled you for this specific purpose.”  
“They knew you’d trust me,” he reasoned. “And whether you told me outright or I was able to figure it out…” he trailed off as she nodded. “You must be quite unique for them to snatch me from Asgard to use as your extractor.”  
Placing a hand over hers, Loki licked his lips, then continued. “I always felt in Thor’s shadow. No matter what I did, it never seemed to put us on equal plane in anyone’s eyes. I wanted us to be equal, nothing more. Even had he acknowledged it when no one else did it might have been enough.”  
“And after your rise to the throne, and what followed…” she led him.  
“What else could I have done?”  
“You could have stayed.” Lily replied, and silenced his retort by placing a finger on his lips. “But you made that choice. What is important is how you use the time now that the possibility is there to rebuild. Thor still cares for you. Anyone spending five minutes looking at Thor’s records could tell you that. They may not understand it, but it’s there to see. You are what’s keeping that trust from reforming. You must trust that you are strong enough to bear the burden of forgiveness and reconstruction of that trust in Thor, and in yourself. Without that strength and belief in yourself, you’ll never belong – there or anywhere.”  
Lily moved her hand, running it over his cheek before placing it on his leg.  
“This is what you spoke of before,” he replied after a moment. “What you believe I am strong enough to do.”  
“Yes,” she said simply.  
“Well, it won’t do me much good if we’re stuck here,” he commented, a lightness returning to his tone.  
“No, it won’t,” she confirmed.  
“And you aren’t going to tell me whatever it is they want to know.”  
“Not a chance.”  
“So what is your plan for getting us out of here?” His eyes shone down on her, smiling where the rest of his face remained impassive.  
"What makes you think I have a plan?"  
He gave her a look which indicated he was done being toyed with, and she ceased smiling.  
"I need you to trust me, then. Enough to believe I will get us both out of here -- and know that it won't be easy, but I will do it. I will not abandon you."  
Lily stood, continuing to look at him. His eyes flashed with an expression she couldn’t quite read.   
“I have to ask one more question. How much more of their interrogation could you take?”  
Loki straightened up, not defensive but a bit proud. “Their physical torments are of little matter to me.”  
“It’s not the physical I’m concerned with,” she said quickly.  
“As of yet they have asked me few questions. And I will not give them answers. I have learned these tricks your extractors play,” he said with a deriding tone. “They will not break me.”  
Lily knelt before him, looking up into his eyes. “You have to make them believe they can.”  
Loki’s eyes narrowed for a second, then comprehension came. “You would have me humiliate myself--”  
“It’s not humiliation if you’re gaining the upper hand,” Lily cut in. “Your arrogance needs to be checked, and they need to believe you are capable of being broken by their methods. The more pliable they think you are, the easier it will be to escape.”  
“You have done this before, correct?” Loki eyed her suspiciously.  
“The pain in the ass demi-god is a new addition, but yes. I’ve gotten out of situations like this before.”  
His eyes studied her more, seeming to soften yet remaining distrustful.  
“Loki,” she said, taking one of his hands in both of hers and bringing it to her chest. “Trust is generally a thing which must be earned, nurtured and compounded over time with experience. Yet sometimes, in rare and extraordinary circumstances, connections form between two people and a certain level of trust is almost inherent. I’m much older than I look, and I know that feeling when it happens. And I know to accept it, cautiously but honestly. If you don’t feel it I cannot change your mind, but I have done my best to give you no reason to distrust me and I swear to you that if you take the risk and trust me I will not leave this place without you.”  
Lily let the silence hang between them, holding eye contact. She saw Loki fighting himself and hoped the good she saw in him might for once win out. After about a minute, Loki pulled his hand away from her chest, wrapping his fingers around one of her hands and bringing it to his lips.  
"Then I shall trust you," he replied. "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily gave him a timeline for plotting their escape. He would seem to weaken. Not much, just enough to make those holding them captive believe he could be broken. She would remain passive whenever questioned, but give off the air that she was concerned for Loki which came to her more naturally than she would have liked.   
By the end of the fourth day, Loki returned from interrogation saying nothing to her as he moved to the corner of the paddock and slumped down on the floor. Lily approached the guards who entered with their food. Two guards from Loki’s interrogation flanked the door while waiting for the others to finish clearing the trays.  
“What did you do to him?” She accused.   
The guards carrying the food said nothing, but one who stood at the door and returned with Loki from the interrogation smirked.  
“You think this is funny?” Lily spat, moving towards him. “You get your rocks off watching violence?”  
The guard stood straighter and looked forward, his expression returning to one of stoic professionalism.  
“I see,” Lily smiled, taking another step towards him. Stopping just shy of the door frame, the two of them separated by about a foot, Lily continued. “Seven of you take him out. Seven of you bring him back. You carry guns and tasers, for all the good they’d do you against his full power. You torture him, burn and beat him, to subdue him just to try and talk with him. Why haven’t you tried that tactic with me?”  
The man’s gaze flickered over her form briefly, but he said nothing.   
“Gender politics even in captive interrogation, huh? Well sweetness,” she added as she slinked forward another half step, her feet just at the edge of the door frame. “If someone is looking to seduce and beg information from one of us and beat it out of the other, you might want to pass on to your superiors that they got their wires crossed.”  
The taser was in her hand before the man reached his sidearm and he dropped with a cut-off wail. Lily fired the taser at the second door guard while the first was still falling and pulled his taser free just before the electric prongs struck him. She spun around, aiming the gun toward the guards with food, but Loki stood behind them both squeezing the base of their necks. Both men dropped in less than three seconds.   
Loki grinned. “You’re faster than I thought.”  
“So are you,” she smiled back as she stood up.   
Loki stepped over the guards and breezed past her into the corridor. They made it about ten yards before a voice came over the intercom.  
“Stop.” Its commanding tone was not a shout, and caused Lily and Loki to obey. She glanced up at him and shrugged. He winked and she knew he interpreted her meaning: Farther than I thought we’d get.  
“Please move cautiously down the hall, then to your left,” the voice returned.  
Lily gave a thumbs up as she and Loki proceeded as directed. Halfway down the next hallway, a tall, bulky man in a well-tailored suit emerged from a doorway. He gestured them toward the room and they obeyed.  
Inside, the room was empty save for three guards and a water cooler. Lily glanced up at Loki as the suited man entered and closed the door behind him. Loki looked haggard but unphased by the change in situation. Lily fought an impulse to take his hand as the tall man loomed over her on his way to the center of the room. As the man settled his stance, Lily noted Loki’s gaze flicker to the security badge on his chest before he looked at the man directly. The guards remained immobile.   
“Why wait so long to attempt escape?” The man’s voice was calm, but resonant.   
“Your hospitality had been of no great injury until recently,” Lily commented.  
“We have done you no harm,” the man directed at her.  
“Myself, very little. Him,” she inclined her head to Loki. “A great deal. And since you seemed to think he would be the one to get me talking and that has failed to work, and will continue to fail, I thought it best to leave.”  
The man’s eyes narrowed, confirming Lily’s belief that they had meant Loki to extract the information from her by eliciting her sympathy and utilizing his skills at manipulation.  
“He doesn’t look too bad,” the man postulated. “Though we would be comfortable to refrain from physical trials if you would be more cooperative.”  
Lily smiled. “I don’t think you heard me the first time.”   
She stepped to the man, emboldened. “We’re leaving.”  
She kicked him directly in the groin then slammed her elbow into the back of his neck as he doubled over. At the same instant, Loki moved for the water cooler and hoisted the entire fixture with ease, hurtling it at the three guards. Lily snagged the security badge off the large man’s lapel just as Loki grabbed her other hand and tugged her toward the door.  
Racing down the corridors, Lily fought her way past several guards who came towards them, and those she dodged were caught and slammed down by Loki as he followed in her wake. She did not have to look back as he trailed behind her, knowing he easily picked off anyone she could not. The exit door to freedom was in her sights, twenty yards away, when a voice came over the intercom, again.   
“Look at your chest,” was all the voice said, and Lily stopped dead in her tracks. Loki moved just ahead of her and turned around.   
“What is it?”  
For a second panic overtook her and Lily thought she might actually faint. She hadn’t looked where the voice said, but as soon as she stopped moving she felt the difference. Looking up at Loki, she whispered, “Go.”  
His brow furrowed. “What?”  
“You’re free,” she replied. “Go. Now.”  
“You said you would not leave here without me,” he reminded her, taking her by the arm.  
“I know, but --” An alarm sounded overhead, interrupting her and causing Loki to drop her arm in surprise. By the time he went for it again, she had turned and started running back along the corridor.   
“Go, Loki!” She called back. “Forget me, and get out now!”   
She couldn’t bear to look back to see if he heeded her, she just kept running, turning down hallways until she reached a door which had always remained locked. A green light illuminated the usually red keypad and she reached for the handle. The door clicked open as she twisted the handle and Lily went through. Walking down a dimly-lit hallway, she steeled herself, adjusting her posture and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she reached the end of the hall, it formed a ‘T’ and a voice came over the system instructing her to turn right. She did and three doors down on the left, another keypad-entry door lit up green. Lily closed her eyes and took one more deep breath before reaching the door and confidently pulling it open.  
The office inside was sparse. Only a large glass desk with a highback ergonomic chair, one filing cabinet in a corner, and some impressionistic art on the walls. A door on the left side of the room opened and a man who appeared to be in his early forties entered. His suit was tailored, his sandy hair brushed back and quaffed, but not slicked down. He moved in front of the desk and leaned on it as he pulled a silver chain from his lapel pocket. On the end of the chain dangled a ring, and Lily had to fight the catch in her throat as the man smiled, placing the chain on the desk beside him.  
“Well, my good mistress,” he said in a polite, clipped tone. “You have been more than we anticipated. You and your fellow captor both.”  
Lily let out a hollow laugh. “So you admit that we are captives.”  
“Indeed. Interrogation subjects here aren’t like most people.”  
“Meaning they’re more dangerous, or more than human?”  
He paused, and Lily saw a flicker of disdain in his eyes.  
“Nevermind,” she casually added. “I’d like my necklace back. I assume there’s something you want in exchange for it.”  
“Naturally,” he replied with a smile, though his deep brown eyes still held a measure of disdain. “Though first I am curious as to what happened to your cell mate.”  
“I let him go,” she said coolly. “Don’t you monitor everything?”  
“Not in my job description,” he chuckled. “I’m more of an assessment man. That and... acquisitions.”   
His eyes flickered to her necklace. “What is it exactly you use this for?”  
“If that’s the only question you have for me, I’d be happy to answer it for you.” Extending her hand, she took a step forward. The man stood up and moved between her and the desk. “Ah-ah,” he clicked. “Not that easy, miss.”  
“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” she smiled. She put her hands behind her back, subtly feeling the hidden pocket inside the back of her vest to ensure her sonic pen was still secured there.   
“Are you going to ask me straight out what you want to know, or is that above your pay grade?”  
“It’s not what I want to know, miss,” he replied. “And while it would bring me no small pleasure trying to extract the answer from you, I have been instructed that if you are willing to cooperate you will be free to leave -- with your trinket.”  
“So you’re not top of the chain?” She said, clicking her teeth. “I didn’t rate that high? Well, color me humbled.”  
“You don’t want to rate above my pay grade, miss. Though the things you have information about, some of the people you know, might.”  
Lily smiled, mischievous. “Good to know. So if I play nice, you give me necklace and I can leave?”  
“That is what I am allowed to grant you, yes.”  
“And Loki?”  
The man’s brow creased. “I do not understand.”  
“You said you’re not tracking him, but someone here must be. If he didn’t make it out, I want him released as well.”  
A mobile phone rang in the man’s suit jacket, and he reached for it. Lily took the precious seconds while he turned away from her to answer the phone to scan the room for cameras. If there were any, they were well concealed.   
The man turned back to her, saying, “Understood,” into the phone, hung up, then slipped it back into his jacket.   
“If you cooperate, he leaves when you leave.”  
“Very well,” Lily replied, cursing inwardly. “So what is it you wish to know?”  
No sooner did the words leave her mouth than the room went black. Within a second dim lights thrummed on, and though Lily had made a move toward the desk, the man preempted her and still blocked the path to her necklace. Her eyes darted up to him and his cold smile. However, as she regarded him there was a flicker of movement behind him. A tall figure stood silent behind the desk and held a finger up to his lips. Lily gave no reaction to him and kept her eyes on the man in the suit.   
She back away a pace and held up her hands. “I didn’t do it.”  
“Indeed not,” the man said with a smile. “Though we shall catch whoever did.”  
“Are you certain of that?” A voice called from behind him. Loki stood, smiling brightly, behind the desk.   
“You think to play tricks with a trickster,” he scoffed as the man in the suit leapt onto the table and dove for Loki.   
Lily took the window of opportunity and rushed forward for her necklace just as the man passed through the apparition of Loki whose final word was simple. “Run.”  
Draping the necklace over her head, then tucking the ring between her breasts, Lily turned to the door, a hand already reaching back for her sonic pen. The man in the suit had regained himself and fired one shot just above Lily’s head before she pressed the pen’s cap and the door clicked open. She flung it wide and started running, the pen now out of its pocket and brandished before her. She pressed it again and the hall door buzzed. When she was through that one she turned around and blew the fuse in the lock with the sonic, just as the man in the suit reached the door. He pulled and raged but it did not open. She gave him a smile and a wave as she jogged backwards then turned around in an all out sprint. The final door awaited her and she pressed the sonic at it. Nothing.   
“No,” she whispered as she kept running for it, resetting the sonic as she ran, then pressing the cap again. Nothing.   
Stopping in front of the door, she slammed a hand on it. “No you can’t be deadlocked!”  
Just then she heard two shots fired and the door she had blown with the sonic creaked open. She looked back down the hall and heard the cautious footsteps of the man in the suit moving toward her.  
“Balls!” She muttered, then the door before her groaned. She looked back and saw through the narrow glass panel on the door Loki gritting his teeth as he pulled at the door. One aggravated cry later, the door was wrenched out of the frame.   
Loki moved the entire door and gestured with it.   
“My lady,” he said with an almost-breathless smile. “I’ve come to escort you away.”  
Lily started to move toward him when he whispered, “Down.”   
She reacted and dropped to the floor as a shot rang out behind her. The door flew over her and she heard a yelp and then a sickening crack. She turned her head to look back as the door collapsed on top of the man in the suit after snapping his head back from striking right on his chin.   
Lily pressed herself to her feet, and looked up at Loki. “You promised me you would not leave without me. I assumed that promise bound us together.”  
“It seems it did,” Lily smiled, then took Loki’s extended hand and they raced once more along the darkened corridors, this time to freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

The desert around them did not stretch as far as Lily anticipated. By the time evening started falling around them she could see lights flickering on from a small city in the distance. Feeling her pockets, her look darkened for a moment.  
“What is it?” Loki asked, looking down at her, and then toward the town.  
“I thought I had -- a-ha!” Lily had her hand inside the fitted vest, just below her right breast.   
Loki looked confused as she pulled out an ivory money clip with a number of bills clipped in. “Cash,” she smiled.  
“I don’t --”  
“Well, we’re not just going to commandeer someone’s home. And if I use credit they’ll be able to trace it.”  
“Ah,” he replied in a tone which indicated he really didn’t know what she meant.  
“Another one who sees everything but doesn’t observe,” she muttered.  
Loki chuckled. “You view me as a tourist.”  
“Something like that,” Lily said as she playfully leaned into him. “Sorry to break it to you, oh mighty lord, but for all your powers you lack the subtlety to remain inconspicuous among the general populous.”  
“Is that so?” Loki replied, then shrugged her off his arm. He stopped walking and closed his eyes, concentrating. As Lily turned and watched, his form seemed to ripple a bit, then shimmer, and then his armor-plated tunic transformed into a pale green shirt and black suit coat, his trousers into black dress pants, and his boots into patent leather shoes.  
Once the transformation was complete, he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
“Very impressive,” she nodded. “Except you’ll still stick out in a town like that,” she pointed toward the city beyond them, then turned and kept walking.  
Loki trotted up behind her a few seconds later, now in tight black jeans with weathered cowboy boots and a green and black plaid shirt. “Better?” he smirked.  
Lily gave him the once over.   
“Quick learner. Now,” she said as they continued making their way toward the town. “What’s a better place to stay? A quirky mom-and-pop style place on the edge of town, or the swankiest place in the center of the city?”  
Loki scoffed. “Depends how much money you have.”  
“Top marks. We’ll go for the quirky tonight. I don’t have enough cash to buy high-class anonymity.”  
As they reached the outskirts of the city, they passed a Motel 6 and Comfort Inn, and Lily waved them both off as Loki began to speak. She pointed further down the main road to a place with a flickering sign which read ‘Homestyle Hotel.’ As they got closer, the place displayed a collection of half a dozen cabin-like buildings and then ten more attached rooms in an L-shaped courtyard. The vacancy light flickered in front of the main lobby which was attached to a twenty-four hour diner. When they reached the carport just before the lobby, Lily took Loki’s hand.   
“Follow my lead,” she said as she tugged him toward the lobby doors. He opened the door with his free hand and Lily inclined her head in thanks. Approaching the counter, Lily was about to ring the bell when a petite woman pushing sixty came tottering out from a doorway several feet behind the front counter.  
Loki took in the lobby area with its mid-century furniture and wallpaper, breakfast nook with coffee makers, food trays, and cereal dispensers.  
The woman smiled at Lily. “What can I do for you, dear?”  
Lily chuckled softly. “You can be our life saver tonight, ma’am. We’ve been driving cross country and were off-roading today and... well, our GPS kind of got flustered on us, and then the car overheated, and the rental place is back east and closed an hour before the car stalled... and it’s just been one of those days, y’know. Y’all have a room we might be able to have for the night?”  
Lily was careful to maintain a fairly bland American accent, but threw in a slight drawl on the right words where needed. She didn’t want to sound like a ditzy southern damsel, but neither did she intend to sound too high class. The woman smiled and nodded through the story, then pulled out their reservation book.  
“I got four of the cabins open, one double, and one single available.”  
“Single alright, darlin’?” She asked as she turned to Loki.  
“Whatever suits you, my dear,” he cooed back in smooth British tones.  
Lily beamed as she turned back to the woman. “First time in the states,” she said with a wink.  
The woman smiled as she started pulling out forms for Lily to fill out. “Fiancee?” she mouthed.   
Lily nodded excitedly. Whispering as she filled out the forms with false information, she said, “Proposed while we were on vacation in Scotland. I left the ring over there in England. Flying these days not as safe as it used to be. Grabby TSA agents, y’know?” The woman smiled and nodded. “Wanted him to see my country, too.”  
“And how do you find our neck of the woods, sir?” The woman directed at Loki.  
He turned around and smiled. “Charming.”   
He strode to Lily’s side and glanced down at the forms she filled out. “I’ve seen little of this place besides New York, but she’s won me over for a good portion of this country. Could have done with a little less adventure today though?”  
Lily nuzzled his shoulder as she pushed the forms back toward the woman. “Adventure was the whole point, Leo. Besides, one day off the beaten path here and there makes it all more interesting.”  
“We’ll certainly have stories to tell when we get back,” he grinned, then smiled at the woman who seemed to blush under his gaze.  
“It’ll be fifty-two ninety-eight for the night. There’s free coffee, cereal, and fresh-baked pastries from our diner starting at 6:30am. Checkout is at eleven.”  
She put a room key on the counter and Lily pulled a hundred out of her money clip.   
“Graduation present,” she smiled as she set the bill down. The woman smiled and nodded, appreciative and moved to the register to get change.   
While her back was to them, Loki leaned down and playfully brushed his lips across the side of Lily’s neck. Lily giggled like a lovestruck teenager and when the woman turned around Loki had one arm wrapped around Lily’s midsection and kissed the top of her head.  
“Here’s your change, miss. Room four is in the corner.”  
“Thank you,” Lily replied. “Say, is there a Target or some such here? When we left the car the town looked closer than it is and it was still really hot so we didn’t bother with the luggage...”  
“Two blocks over,” the woman pointed to the right. “Four blocks down. They’re open until nine. My name’s Carol if you need anything else. I’m usually up ‘til around midnight.”  
“We appreciate your hospitality, Carol,” Loki said with a pleasant grin.  
Carol nodded. “You two have a good night.” She turned and slipped back through the doorway. Lily waited until she was out of sight before she motioned to Loki. He kept his arm at her side and once again opened the door for her, pressing his hand lightly on the small of her back as he followed her out. They walked silently to their room where Lily stuck the key in the lock and turned the handle.  
The room was standard for late seventies decor. The bed looked comfortable, the tube television small but not ancient, the bathroom clean and stocked with a bar of soap, travel toothpaste, shampoo, and conditioner. When Lily turned around as Loki shut the door, he gave her a mischievous smile. “You’re quite the performer.”  
“Years of practice,” she quipped. “Now, since some of us can’t change our attire at will, I’m going to head over to the Target and get a couple things. Here,” she plucked the remote off the TV stand and handed it to him. “Indulge in the pleasures of television.”  
“You really think you should be going out alone?” He asked as she breezed past him toward the door.  
“I think I have a much better chance of blending in than you do.”  
Loki set the remote down and moved to her, standing mere inches from her. “Then teach me. I’m a quick study.”  
Lily eyed him for a moment. “You’re not going to let me out of your sight, are you?”  
“See, you’re a quick study, too.”  
“Fine,” she sighed. “Just... be casual and don’t talk a lot.”  
“As my lady wishes,” he whispered.   
Lily pointed a finger at him and glared.  
“Joking,” he grinned. Shaking her head, Lily pulled open the door and gestured him outside.   
As he moved past her she said softly, “Make sure no one’s watching.”  
Closing the door behind her, Loki nodded and Lily pressed the tip of the sonic pen. It hummed then made a brief metallic squeak.  
“Just a bit of extra protection,” Lily said as she moved past Loki.   
He took her hand in his, and they walked the few blocks to the local Target, talking mostly of mundane human experiences Lily tried to relate to him. Some he understood, others baffled him, but all of it he took in. After obtaining items at Target (a three-pack of tanks, yoga pants, jeans, two graphic tees, socks, chucks, hair clips, toothbrushes, bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditioner, and a small duffle bag), the walk back was mostly silent. When they returned to the motel, both heightened their alertness while in the courtyard. Loki again scanned to ensure no one was around as Lily unlocked the door first with the key, then with the hum of the sonic pen.   
Once inside, Lily again grabbed the remote and handed it to Loki. “I’m showering, then we can get some food. You look like you could use a good burger and I bet the one in the diner is equal parts greasy and tasty.”  
Loki’s eyes shimmered with mischief. “I am very curious about the human manner of bathing.”  
Lily resisted an impulse to roll her eyes. “I’m sure you are, and if you really want to see me naked you could just pull the door off the hinges, but that’s really not a repair I want to have to explain. And I find it difficult to believe Asgard is without such a thing as gentlemanly decorum.”  
Loki’s eyes darkened for a second, but then he smiled. He then turned from her and pressed the power button. As the TV screen blipped on, Lily took one of the Target bags with her into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. If he really wanted in, he’d get in, but she wasn’t going to encourage him to try.  
Turning on the water and adjusting the temperature before pulling the shower tap, Lily hummed to herself. She stripped down, being careful to lay her corseted, multi-pocket vest and bra on the sink counter while she let the rest of her clothing fall ungracefully onto the tile floor. Stepping into the shower, Lily cursed at forgetting the toiletries in the bag and almost tripped back out of the large tub to grab them off the counter. Once she had everything she needed, she slid the frosted glass door closed. Allowing the water to cascade over her body, Lily reflected briefly how this wasn’t terribly dissimilar to her first meeting with her husband. The circumstances were vastly different, but the man who became her husband and the demi-god sprawling in the next room shared more similarities with each other than Lily wanted to think about. She sighed, took a deep breath, then got to work scrubbing the dirt, dust, and sweat off her body and out of her hair, humming quietly as she did.   
When finished and dried off, Lily finger combed her hair before pulling on the new jeans, one of the wife beaters, a cobalt tee with the faded imprint of Captain America’s shield on it, and her vest. She smiled, recalling the glare Loki cast her when she picked out the tee.   
“The point is to blend in and this is really popular,” she smiled at him and just laughed as he sulked through the aisles of socks and belts.  
Opening the door, steam poured out of the small bathroom and into the main area. Lily had brought a pair of socks out with her and sat on the corner of the bed where Loki was sprawled to put them on. He seemed engrossed with some form of cooking show until she sat down and he remarked, “You have a lovely tone to your voice.”  
Lily looked to him to see if he was being sarcastic or genuine, but he kept his eyes fixed on the screen.  
“Come on,” she patted him on the knee as she stood up. “Stop watching food and let’s go eat some.”


	5. Chapter 5

The diner was a typical fifties style place, though likely built in the seventies. The menu was simple, classic American fare. When the waitress, a woman in her mid-fifties with mostly gray hair and an “I’m too old for this shit but it’s all I know” look in her weary eyes, came to take their drink order, Lily ordered an iced tea and Loki nodded for the same.  
“Greasy spoon cheeseburgers and fries are generally a safe bet,” Lily commented. “Stay away from salads, or daily specials. Don’t eat fish in the desert unless you like the taste of freezer burn. Chicken could be alright, but it could also be terrible.”  
“Your descriptions all sound so appetizing,” Loki derided.  
Lily smiled across the table at him. “Of course you’re free to order whatever you like.”  
The waitress came back with their drinks and looked down at Lily. “You know what you want, darlin’?”  
“Bacon cheeseburger, please. No mayo and no pickle if I could.”  
“Sure. Fries?”  
“Curly, please,” Lily smiled as she handed over her menu.  
The woman nodded, then looked at Loki. “Same. And a milkshake, please.”  
“Vanilla or chocolate?”  
Loki looked to Lily, who replied, “Chocolate.” Then she added, with a smile, “He’s British. We’re still working on the American food basics.”  
The waitress smiled wanly as she collected Loki’s menu, though her eyes brightened when he smiled at her.  
Lily chuckled as the waitress walked away. “The over fifty ladies crowd will be abuzz about you tomorrow, especially if you keep smiling at them like that.”  
“Doesn’t seem to phase you,” he smirked.  
“Charming smiles hide too much for me to swoon over them anymore. Besides, I’ve had weeks to work up a defense to yours,” she winked.  
Loki leaned back against the red pleather seat, stretching his arms across the booth. “So you had to work up a defense, then?”  
Lily rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her tea.  
“Silence can be more telling than words,” he grinned.  
“How do you think I learned so much about you?” She teased.  
Loki pouted and took a sip from his own glass.  
“Aww, don’t sulk. It’s not as though you’re unfamiliar with using the technique on others.”  
Loki bowed his head and chuckled. As he looked up, his eyes flashed with mischief. “I really am going to have to watch myself with you.”  
“You know, you really shouldn’t,” Lily shot back. “Too many walls between your emotions and other people. You’re going to have to let someone in eventually or you won’t be able to deal with the life-changing shifts when they happen.”  
She didn’t continue, but the unsaid weighed in the conversation. She hinted that he should know that already given his reactions to such events in the recent years.   
Loki glared at her after he took another drink. “And why you?”  
“Who else?”  
Loki snorted.  
“Alright then.” Lily leaned in, placing her elbows on the table and folding her hands. “Because I’m the closest you’ve come to trusting someone since you lost faith in anyone, including yourself.”  
“Are you actually volunteering to be my saviour?” He snickered.  
“No. We’ve had this conversation. You’re the only one who can really save you. But you do need support. That I might be persuaded to...”  
Loki’s eyes sparkled as he leaned in. “And what type of persuasion would entice you?”  
“Everything comes back to the sensual with you. How long has it been since you’ve had a real connection with someone?”  
His jaw dropped. “Are you insinuating--”  
“I’m just wondering, again, if you see physical intimacy as just another means to an end. Another form of manipulation to sate your desires.”  
“And if it is?”  
“Then you’re missing out on the full experience,” she shrugged. “It’s like trusting yourself. Until you want that connection, feel it inside of you and let it reign instead of selfishly tucking your emotions away, it’s never going to be as amazing as it could be. And you’ll never know what it is to truly be free with someone, or with yourself.”  
“You sound quite knowledgeable,” he pressed, almost sounding nervous.  
“I am,” Lily replied confidently. “It’s a risk like any other emotional involvement, but the reward... it’s incomparable.”  
Loki played with the straw in his drink as he gazed at her. In a flicker of his gaze he said: Show me. Teach me. Help me.   
Lily opened her mouth to reply when the waitress shuffled up to the table with their food.   
Setting the plates before them she asked, “Anything else I can get you?”  
“Some ranch for the fries would be lovely,” Lily said.   
The woman nodded and shuffled away.  
Loki seemed about to speak when both were startled by the sound of muffled cheers from outside. Loki studied beyond the glass doors of the diner to the street. Lily turned in the booth to look as well but saw nothing.  
The waitress came back with a small bowl of dressing and set it down. “Didn’t Carol tell you?”  
“What?” Lily asked, still watching the door.  
“Jake’s bar, ‘cross the way. Tonight’s monthly swing night. Got a live band and a DJ. Nice break from the country we got playing most times. Kids around here go wild for it.”  
“Is that so?” Lily asked, a smile spreading across her features.  
“Yup. Enjoy your food,” the waitress said, dropping the check and shuffling out of sight.  
Lily turned around, still smiling. “Tuck in, sweetness. We might just find some fun in all this yet.”  
Loki looked at her quizzically as she picked up her burger and took a bite. Her eyes shined as she chewed, her mood lifted. Loki wondered how this shift occurred as a result of the last minute, and his curiosity took over. Lifting the burger, he took a big bite and for a few moments the two of them sat in silence just enjoying their greasy food. When they finished, Lily pulled out a twenty and dropped it on the bill. She stood up and offered her hand to Loki. He took it, cautious yet curious, and she pulled him with her out of the diner and across the street to the bar.  
“Simple rules,” Lily said as they approached the door. “Keep an open mind. Listen with your body.”   
She let go of his hand as they reached the door and turned to face him, grinning. “And if you want to go out on that floor with me, try to keep up.”  
As they entered the bar, the vibe of the crowd thrummed around them. What was designed as a typical honky-tonk bar was about half capacity with twenty to forty-somethings dressed in everything from jeans and tees to three piece suits and flowing dresses. A band was setting up on stage while the speakers piped the smooth sounds of Duke Ellington. A few couples dotted the dance floor, two of the dancing close while the others taught each other a few moves at a tempo four speeds above the music.  
Lily pointed to a high, two-top table off to the side of the dance floor and Loki nodded. Walking up to the bar, a cute dark haired female bartender smiled at Lily. Lily scanned the liquor shelf quickly as she leaned on the bar.  
“What can I get you, darlin’?” The girl asked, then nodded toward Loki. “That’s a tall drink you have there.”  
“He certainly is,” Lily smiled without turning around. “A handful, too.”  
The girl laughed. “Aren’t they all?”  
“Truth,” Lily laughed as well. “Can I get two double shots of Johnnie Red, a tall ginger ale, and two waters?”  
The waitress nodded and turned to start getting the drinks together just as a couple of tall, lanky young men came up beside Lily at the bar. They chatted together and Lily glanced over her shoulder to see if Loki had actually obeyed her or if he was poking around the place. He sat at the table she’d indicated, his eyes looking at the young men next to her. She raised her eyebrow at him and his gaze flickered to her. He tilted his head to the side, nonchalant and Lily just smiled before turning around.   
The bartender turned back with the drinks, setting them on a tray. “That’s twenty-two, please,” she said cheerfully. Lily pulled out twenty-five, dropping it on the bar as she nodded her thanks with a smile. She skirted around a few tables and patrons with the tray before gracefully twirling it onto the table before Loki. He looked curiously at the arrangement.  
“Whiskey, ginger ale for a chaser, and water. We’re in the desert. Hydration is key.”  
Loki plucked one of the highball glasses up filled with the caramel liquid. “I have sampled some of your wines and ales, but this concoction puzzles me.”  
Lily shook her head. “You need to blend in better, pal.”   
She smiled as his look darkened. “You’re supposed to be British. You should know about whiskeys.” She shifted a glass of ginger ale off the tray and placed it front of him.  
“Take a small sip and swallow quickly. Let it slide down your throat. Then take another and let it set in your mouth for a second before swallowing. Then have a sip of the ginger ale.”   
He eyed her, suspicious.   
“We’re not going for the frat boy shot slamming here. Tonight’s not about drinking to extremes. Besides,” she added with a wink, “I would drink you under the table.”  
“Is that a challenge?” he smiled.  
“Nope. A promise, for a future excursion. Let’s try savoring an experience before we move to obliterating it.”  
Loki opened his mouth to retort, but Lily had shifted the other glasses off the tray and was already moving back towards the bar with it tucked under one arm. He lifted the glass with whiskey and did as she instructed. As he swallowed, the liquid teasingly stung a path down his throat. The warm feeling caused him to exhale slowly before taking his second sip. This time, the sweetness of the liquor lingered on his tongue and the sting as he swallowed was replaced by warmth. As he sipped the ginger ale, the carbonation tickled its way through his mouth and down his throat, adding a pleasant mixture of coolness to the warmth of the whiskey. He hadn’t realized the smile spreading across his face as Lily returned to the table.  
“Enjoying?” she asked.  
“Not bad at all,” he replied.   
Lily sat on the high stool across from him and took a sip from her whiskey glass. “I would have sprung for something better, but appearances and all.”  
Loki nodded. “I appreciate the gesture.”  
Lily tilted her head. “Was that almost a thank you I just heard?”   
Loki bowed his head.   
“No worries, I won’t let word get out,” she smiled. “Besides, we’re supposed to be together, remember?”  
“I do.” He looked up and reached a hand across the table, taking one of her hands in his. “You have not told me why you were willing to allow my escape while sacrificing your own freedom.”  
“You really need to hear assurances, don’t you?” She was not patronizing, teasing, or even sympathetic; she simply validated his feelings. When he did not reply, but continued to gaze at her, Lily answered. “I told you I would get you out of there. I anticipated us being able to leave together, but when circumstances changed I wanted you to get out.”  
“But why?”  
“Why should you have suffered for my mistake? I let my guard down and they used that to their advantage. It wasn’t for you to deal with the ramifications of that.”  
He studied her for a moment before continuing. “The item they took from you, it holds great value?”  
“Beyond measure,” she replied.  
“May I see it?”  
Lily pulled her hand from his grasp and leaned back, eyeing him. He said nothing, and she knew she should not give in to his request. Not that she anticipated him taking her ring, or using it against her in any way, but she was wary of exposing that part of herself to him -- to anyone. Once he knew of the ring, it was only a matter of time before more of her story would have to be revealed. Then again, she reasoned, she would not be around Loki for much longer. Lily reached a hand down her shirt, pulling on the chain that held the ring until it rose out of the collar. Leaning toward Loki across the table, she let the ring dangle on the chain until Loki gently crooked his finger in it.  
“It’s not magic,” he commented. “Not that I can see. Nor is it of any metal I can identify.”   
He looked up to her, dropping the ring. “What did they want with it?”  
“Just me,” she shrugged. “I come with the ring and it comes with me.”  
Loki’s eyes flickered with thoughts swirling in his mind, but he said nothing. Lily tucked the ring back in her shirt and took another sip of whiskey.  
“If time allows,” Lily said, “I will tell you someday why this ring means more to me than anything. But for now, I will simply say that it is worth more to me than any other being, save one. I let you go to spare you any punishment they might devise for an attempted escape. Better one of us be successful than neither.”  
“So you cared not for your own safety?”  
“I made you a promise,” she affirmed. “You were the one who didn’t believe me.”  
“I did,” he cut in. “I only -- as I said, we agreed to escape together. Whatever the circumstances, I took that to mean together.”  
Lily gave a half-smile. “Well, the gallantry was not lost on me. Thank you for coming back.”  
“You’re welcome,” Loki replied, an easy smile spreading across his face.  
“Now, can we desist with the heavy talk and maybe have some fun?”


	6. Chapter 6

Almost on cue, an announcer came on stage and tapped the mic. The crowd which had been assembling cheered. Lily clapped politely, and Loki looked from her to the stage and back.  
“How y’all doing tonight?” A man asked. He was dressed in a pinstripe suit with a white shirt, blue tie, and black and blue spats. The crowd roared and the announcer smiled. “We’ve got a great set for you tonight, along with our DJ to take over when we need a bit of a break. Now, who wants to dance?”  
Cheers, whoops, and clapping erupted as a several couples already moved onto the dance floor. The band seemed warmed up and began testing their sound as a handful of people came up to the announcer. He leaned down and chatted with them, laughing and nodding.   
“There is something I’m missing,” Loki commented.  
“Yes,” Lily agreed. “It’s called fun.” She smirked at him before taking another sip of whiskey.  
Loki opened his mouth to retort, but the band struck up and began playing. He raised an eyebrow at Lily as a grin spread across her face, easy and light.  
She stood up and extended her hand to him. Loki took it as Lily used the other hand to place coasters sitting on the edge of the table on top of their drinks. Then she sailed past Loki, tugging his hand to make him follow her toward the floor.  
“I thought you said if I wanted to go on this floor with you I had to keep up,” he called from behind her.  
“You do,” she returned. She turned to face him, backing onto the dance area. “So let’s see how quick a learner you really are.”  
Before Loki could respond, Lily held out her left hand, and a man swooped in and took it. He was tall, blonde, and dressed in a black suit with a long, thin white tie. As he began dancing with Lily, she looked over his shoulder to Loki and winked, daring him to pick up the rhythm and steps from observing.   
The song was a warm up, St. James Infirmary Blues, and the couples on the floor were either doing slow Lindy or easy swing. Loki edged along the dancefloor, watching Lily as well as other couples, studying them intensely. As the song concluded, Loki looked to Lily. She caught his eye and she shook her head. The crowd clapped as the band began the next song. First the drums, the rhythm heavy and faster than the previous song. Then, a blast of horns and the music was blaring, the tempo upbeat and insistent. The more inexperienced dancers gravitated toward the side of the dance floor as the seasoned ones moved more toward the center. Loki noted instantly how Lily and her partner moved toward the center of the floor. He attended the speed of their steps, the grasp of their hands as they moved. He noted Lily’s easy grace as the man spun her out and then back into his arms. They seemed to communicate without words, only with their eyes and movements, which became predictive of their steps as Loki continued studying. Another couple near them began garnering attention as the man lifted the woman and flipped her over his shoulder, then brought her around his waist and back to the floor. Lily looked to her partner and he nodded. He put his hands on her waist and hoisted her into the air, Lily flung her legs up, going almost vertical. As she came down, she splayed her legs and briefly connected with his midsection before he lifted her back out again. This time he moved his hands so he spun her ninety degrees and she was sandwiched between his arms. Lily flipped herself over and landed on her feet, legs spread. She leaned over, putting her hands between her legs and the man grabbed them, slicing through between her legs then springing back up to his feet. The crowd roared as Lily and her partner, the other couple, and a couple other adventurous dancers started doing elaborate flips, lifts, and steps. Loki observed it all with a careful eye.   
He circled the floor, watching Lily dance with this man, then another. Three songs passed, and more couples littered the floor. Several women approached him as he watched, but he waved them off, his eyes always focused on Lily and her partner. Her latest one noticed his watching, and leaned down to speak in her ear. She smiled and shrugged in reply. They danced around, moving closer to Loki. In an instant, the man spun Lily out and Loki stepped in to meet her. He locked into position with her and before she could speak, they were dancing.   
She had expected him to pick it up, but perhaps not this quickly. Underestimating him could be, was, dangerous. Yet in this instance Lily was pleased he exceeded her expectations. They danced through two songs like a couple who had been together for years. His grace and rhythm worked to the music, and his height did nothing to hinder the intricate movements. He tossed Lily over his shoulders and around like she was weightless, yet she never felt unsafe. On the contrary, she had rarely felt safer in anyone’s arms, in any situation. 

As the music segued into a slow tune, Loki looked to Lily. She was panting and a light sheen had spread on her face. She smiled brightly at him and he pushed away a thought of how breathtaking she looked. Yet he found himself taking a step closer to her and reaching to place one hand on her waist. She gazed up into his eyes as she let his other hand clasp hers. Lily moved her free arm up to drape on his shoulder. As they swayed together, gliding on the floor, Loki could not take his eyes off her. Her smile had faded and she stared into his eyes.  
He wanted to speak, to interrupt the feelings building within himself with banter, or anything to distract them from the connection he knew she felt as well. Yet when she reached the hand on his shoulder up to brush a section of his hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear, he relented to his true desire. He bent his head down and kissed her. He felt her breath hitch and he gently pulled her in closer.   
When he pulled away, Lily kept her eyes closed and exhaled deeply. Loki was about to speak when she slid her hand up to his neck, her fingers immersed in his hair. She gave his neck a gentle tug and he brought his lips back to hers. Her kiss made his head swim and he felt, for perhaps the first time, a shadow of what she meant about fully giving yourself to another, without expectation or objective.  
Parting again, Lily smiled, keeping her eyes closed as they continued to dance. Loki gazed down at her with eyes shining.   
“See,” she murmured. “Sticking with me isn’t that bad.”  
Loki chuckled. “I never said it was such. Though you may yet convince me it is far more than I anticipated.”  
Lily opened her eyes and seemed about to reply, but the music shifted and she instantly stepped back.  
“I can’t,” she said, shaking her head. “I can’t do this right now.” She tugged on one of his hands and he followed her off the floor. They returned to their table and Lily sat on the stool. She removed the coaster from her drink and took a large swig of whiskey, barely flinching as she swallowed. Loki eyed her, unsure of how to proceed. This was a new side of her and it concerned him.  
She looked up, his worry reflected in his eyes, and Lily turned her face away, but gave a small smile.  
“I’m sorry,” she said. “This one is difficult to explain... I... I can’t dance to this song.”  
“Not with anyone?” He pressed, trying to understand.  
She shook her head. “Only with one.”  
Loki’s eyes narrowed briefly, contemplating. “The one who gave you that ring. Your husband.”  
“Yes,” came her quiet reply.  
Loki took a sip of the whiskey, wanting to understand her, frustrated both because he did not understand and because he wanted to understand -- not for any malicious or mischievous intent, but because he wanted to know her.  
She turned her head back to him and began, her speech coming slowly at first then in a rush as though once the tale began she needed to get it out as fast as possible lest it overwhelm her.  
“It’s not conventional by any means... little is with him, or me I suppose. When we’re together, we are together. Completely. He is mine, and I am his, and that’s all there is. Yet when we are apart it’s... flexible. Sometimes it’s quite convenient to assert my unapproachableness because of him. Other times...” Her eyes met with Loki’s for an instant and she paused, faltering. “There are boundaries, though. Rules of a sort we set up for each other. One of them is we do not dance to this song with anyone else. Ever.”  
Loki felt there was more, far more, and she would not divulge it to him tonight. Yet she had also told him more than she told most. In fact he now began to see why their captors chose him for her extractor. The connection between them became undeniable as soon as he allowed her to affect him. She knew how to hold her tongue when necessary, yet he wordlessly asked for permission to her innermost thoughts and she gave it. However, this realization had what he assumed would be the opposite effect desired by their captors. Loki had no desire to impart her shared information to anyone. On the contrary, her admissions stirred in him the need to protect her. Had she told him all, they could have tortured him for years. So long as she trusted him, he would not betray her. He felt his body vibrate with the impact of this realization. Bringing the glass to his lips his hand actually trembled.   
Lily noted this, and when he brought his hand down again she covered it with her own. “It’s not always this serious with me,” she smiled. The music shifted and she leapt off the stool. “Come on. Let’s go back to enjoying ourselves.”  
Loki followed without a word, astounded and impressed by the female creature who seemed to be accomplishing what no one else had been able to: make him feel accepted, desired, understood, and most importantly, free. They spent the night dancing, talking, laughing, and when they returned to the hotel room Lily and Loki flopped on the bed together without pretense or tension. When Lily drifted off to sleep, Loki draped an arm over her side and watched her peaceful face all night.


	7. Chapter 7

The weathered curtains opened up to a stark parking lot. Lily looked outside and glanced around to ensure nothing looked amiss. Turning back toward the bed, Loki lay stretched out on his side, gazing at her.  
"Good morning," he smiled.  
Lily returned the smile before turning back for one more scan of the area, then closed the curtains. “I’m going to get something hot and caffeinated. Possibly a pastry. You want anything?”  
She looked back to him and he simply kept smiling at her. Lily rolled her eyes.   
“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just... try and...” his smile was turning into a smirk. “I’ll be right back,” she sighed.  
Once she left, Loki rolled over onto his back, his smile starting to fade. Their time together could not continue much longer. She had a home she was stolen from, and she would not bring him there. He must return to Asgard, but he did not want to leave her yet. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever desire being parted from her. This thought enthralled and terrified him. How could a human, a woman, have such a profound effect on him and in such a short span of time? She was no sorceress, no super-powered being. She was human, but more. It then struck him that some of her appeal might lay in the fact that she, like himself, did not fully belong anywhere. Passionate, but not irrational. Powerful, but not a god. Feminine, but not weak or pliable as he tended to think her sex. He desired her, which was not uncommon for him to have such feelings about a strong, beautiful, assured woman. Yet he desired more to know her -- to become part of her life and to share his with her.  
Loki was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the telling approach of footsteps. They were not hers; they were too heavy and too tentative. He quickly shifted out of the bed and moved toward the door, being careful not to get within view from the window even with its curtains drawn. The footsteps stopped in front of the door, and then there was a pause. Loki breathed silently as he peered into the small door hole. He almost punched the wall when he recognized the figure outside the door.  
“Loki,” a voice called quietly from outside. “Will you please allow me inside, brother?”  
Loki pulled open the door, placing it between himself and Thor. “It’s Leo,” he snarled. “And keep your voice down.”  
Thor was dressed in a muddled red and black tee shirt and black jeans with heavy black combat boots. His wavy blond hair billowed in the morning breeze as he shifted into the room. In his right hand he clutched mjolnir, ever at his side.  
“If you’ve come to rescue me,” Loki remarked as he closed the door. “You’re a bit late. And a bit conspicuous for stealthily removing me from this place.”  
“What happened to you?” Thor looked more concerned than annoyed as he glanced around the small hotel room. “I came to your solar one morning and you were gone. We could find you nowhere. It was not until a brief time ago that Heimdall was able to see you.”  
“And you could not wait to rush to my aide?” Loki smiled. “As he might have seen, I am no longer in any peril.”  
Thor looked wounded. “I came because I was worried.”  
“You came because you must return me to the expansive prison in which I reside,” Loki hissed.  
The door clicked open and Lily sauntered in, carrying a tray with three mugs of coffee and some pastries.   
“Is there such a thing as an ‘indoor voice’ where you come from?” Lily asked as she closed the door behind her.  
Loki marvelled at her silent approach to the room, while Thor regarded her curiously.   
“You are the woman Heimdall saw,” Thor said as she handed him one of the coffee mugs.  
“He says that as though it’s worthy of astonishment,” she remarked as she handed another mug to Loki before setting the tray on the small, circular faux-wood table by the window. “And she has a name,” she clipped turning back to Thor.  
“My apologies, my lady,” Thor began. “I did not--”  
“Think? Not exactly surprised.” Lily smiled and Loki bowed his head, smiling into his mug before taking a sip. “So have you come to take Loki back to Asgard?”  
“I have,” Thor stated, his muscles tensing.  
“Down boy,” Lily replied. “You’re nearly three times my size, a demigod, and wielding that horribly obtrusive mallet. If I were going to resist do you really think it would be through violence?”  
“How do you know--”  
“My name is Lily,” she cut in. “I was a captive with your brother. Whoever stole us has designs on you as well, so I wouldn’t be too keen on making a scene around here unless you want to create an intergalactic incident and add to the ever-increasing size of your file with SHIELD and other, less pleasant, organizations. You’ve come to take Loki back, and you should. But don’t get any ideas that he’s going anywhere until we’ve had a chance to reconcile our issues with one another.”   
She stepped towards Thor, tilting her head up to look him directly in the eye. Loki raised his head to see the confidence, and restraint, emanating from her. “Storming in this place with your muscles and hammer gives you zero right to interrupt our discourse. Your arrogant Asgardian ass can sit the hell down and wait until Loki and I have worked through a few things, or you can find out why our captors thought it better to torture Loki and use him as my extractor than to attempt such with me.” Thor’s astonished look almost caused her to smile.   
Lily took a step back from him, then added, “Now I’m going to see if the diner can make us some real food before we check out of here. You two can enjoy the coffee and pastries until I get back and we can all make an attempt at a civilized breakfast.”  
She looked back at Loki and winked before sauntering out the door, closing is quietly behind her.  
Thor stood, dumbstruck and Loki grinned.   
“I see how she would have been a difficult captive to interrogate,” Thor finally remarked.  
“You have no idea,” Loki said, still smiling. He stepped forward and plucked a croissant off the tray on the small side table. He sat in one of the upholstered chairs and put his feet up on the table.  
Thor tentatively sat down across from Loki, trying to gently place mjolnir on the floor, though it still made a thud on the smooth carpet. Loki saw in Thor’s eyes the comment he feared to make. Loki took another sip of coffee and settled more into the chair.  
“I misjudged you, Thor,” Loki said softly. “I underestimated what effect a woman, the right woman, can have on another person. She is... unique.”  
“You cannot bring her back with us,” Thor said.  
“Nor would she go,” Loki interjected. “Though it might be an improvement for all if she did. Either way,” Loki said, taking a bite from his croissant, “I find myself in the peculiar scenario of not being correct in my assessments about a good many things.”  
Thor sipped his coffee and nodded, as though he understood. Loki knew he did somewhat, but not truly. Lily understood, though. Her intuitiveness required no explanations from him regarding his feelings. The mere idea that she caused him to assess his feelings was unnerving and alluring to him. Had he been capable of offering an apology to Thor he might have done so, but they had not arrived at such a point.  
“Loki,” Thor began, his tone indicating he had not the right words for the situation. “I... I am pleased you have found someone whose company you welcome. But do you not think this could be--”  
Loki tossed his head back and laughed. Thor was silenced and Loki grinned as he brought his head up to look at him. “You think me so vulnerable, so easily distracted, or so imperceptive as to deny the possibility that she was captive with me for such a purpose as to gain my trust?”  
“I do not doubt your abilities, brother,” Thor replied. “Nor your capability for assessing others. Though it is not flawless, it is usually accurate. And... I can see she cares for you.”  
Loki’s eyes darkened, his smile fading. “Then what?”  
“I’ve never known you to trust anyone so quickly.”  
“Or at all,” Loki quipped, and Thor turned his head toward the window. “You were thinking it, and based on the past few years you would be correct. As I said previously, she is unique.”  
“She must be.”  
The door clicked open and Lily entered with a tray piled with food. Stacks of pancakes and a huge platter of bacon and sausages sat alongside a plate covered in biscuits and chunks of sharp cheese. A jug of syrup, another of gravy, and a stick of butter perched in between the plates along with some silverware and napkins.  
“There wasn’t much in the way of fresh food,” Lily said. “At least not any that looked appetizing. So I made up for it in bacon.”  
Loki beamed. “You are a goddess.”  
“Been called that before, but never over bacon. I’ll have to remember,” she winked. “Let’s eat.”  
Lily set down the tray and the brothers dove at the food. She smiled to herself watching them select and plate items, for a brief moment seeming to forget the tension between them. Thor finished piling his plate and sank back into the chair at the table, gesturing an arm toward Lily.   
“My lady, will you not join us?”  
Lily smiled and reached for a plate, adding two biscuits, some cheese, and a handful of bacon to it. She shifted back a few steps and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up to Loki to see where he would choose to sit. After filling his plate, Loki plucked his mug of coffee and moved to Lily’s side, placing the mug on the nightstand. He started eating without looking at either of them, and when Lily glanced up at Thor she did not know whether to laugh at Loki’s cheek, or sympathize with Thor.   
Thor began to eat slowly and Lily felt a quick pang of sympathy for him. Being the brother to a man like Loki had to require a great deal of patience, something she could tell that Thor did not possess in abundance, even without reading top secret files. Her thoughts drifted briefly to Methos, to her husband, and she silently thanked the universe neither of them had siblings still living that she must cope with. She then cursed inwardly for connecting Loki to the two most important beings in her life. He could be, and was if she admitted it, extremely important to her. But to ascribe him to the same level of importance as them... that was incredibly dangerous territory.  
They ate in silence for a few moments. Lily sipped her coffee then reached across Loki to place it on the side table. “I have to speak first then, do I?”  
Loki gave her a sidelong glance while Thor chewed uncomfortably. He swallowed, then looked at her. “I am uncertain of what you would need to discuss in my presence.”  
“Are you really?” She clipped and Loki bent his head, smiling.  
“You do realize,” she continued, “That your arrival on this planet changed a great deal about this world and how it perceives itself in the universe.”  
“I am not the only one--”  
“No, but you were the first of Asgard, the first of your kind to arrive with a flourish and make an impact in the modern world. The vikings may have seen you as gods, but the world has changed much since then.”  
“What are you saying?”  
Loki shifted on the bed to lean against the headboard and stretch out. He liked someone challenging his brother besides himself and knew Lily would not give Thor an inch in her railings. Something lay underneath her verbal assault. It wasn’t so much Thor’s arrival on earth, it was what the reactions brought. Loki remained unsure of why Lily felt so affected by those reactions, but he knew she wouldn’t engage in this conversation without strong motive.   
“I’m saying,” Lily said, casually gnawing on a strip of bacon, “That your displays drew attention to more than just yourself, to more than Asgard.”  
Thor eyed her suspiciously.  
“I’m human,” she commented.  
“I didn’t mean...” Thor trailed off.  
“I know, but I wanted to state that for the record, to both of you.” She glanced to Loki and he nodded. “Doesn’t mean I’m not special, but I am of this world.”  
“Then why?”  
“There are a million, billion worlds out there, prince of Asgard. Worlds you know nothing about, and may know nothing of you. And yet by sending you here, and engaging in the... activities you have, you drew attention to them all. To anything that was beyond ordinary.”  
Loki shifted at this, just a slight adjustment in how he sat, and yet Lily caught it and almost flinched.  
“And before you get too smirky,” she said, pointing at Loki but not looking at him. “You remember that I know what you did to this planet and its people, and you deserve a lashing of your own.”  
“Then why is he spared one now?” Thor countered.  
“Because he’s the one who allowed himself to remain captive with me for nearly three weeks, and even then didn’t escape when I told him to.”  
Loki sat up at this and now she did turn to him.   
“You think I didn’t know you could have left there whenever you wanted?”  
“Where would I have gone?” He mused.  
“Try to take over the world again?” She smiled but there was malice in her tone. “And Thor would have zapped you back to Asgard in a flash. Or you could have hidden on earth, anywhere you liked. You knew you were not truly a prisoner there, and yet you chose to stay. Why?”  
“Intrigue,” Loki said.   
Lily knew she would get little else from him while Thor was in the room, and didn’t press. She looked back to Thor. “And now you come sailing in here as though you’re the only one looking out for him.”  
“He is my brother,” Thor said, almost snarling.  
“And you’ve done fantastically at keeping that bond intact, haven’t you? He’d rather stay shut in a high security containment facility on another planet with a woman he’s never met than be near you. That should tell you something about the state of your relationship.”  
Thor stood, shaking. “We do not have time for this. Loki, we must leave.”  
Loki remained immobile, but Lily stood, putting herself between them.   
“Struck a nerve, I see,” she smiled.  
“Do not make me remove you, young lady.”  
“And now with the threats of violence. Wow. You really are evolved.”  
Thor grunted and reached toward her. He was stopped in a flash by Loki, who stood and wrapped one arm around Lily’s waist and used the other to block Thor’s hand. The brothers said nothing, but Lily saw the emotions sailing through Thor in his eyes and could glean the expression on Loki’s face. She pressed her back into his chest gently and let his arm hold her close to him.  
Thor dropped his arm and shuffled back to his seat.  
“My apologies,” he said quietly. “You are right that my temper needs to be checked at times. Thank you for looking after my brother.”  
“You’re welcome,” Lily replied as Loki sat down, pulling her with him so he straddled her from behind as she sat on the edge of the bed. The arm encircling her waist never released, and though no verbal exchange took place, she read Loki’s message to Thor: She is mine, and you will not touch her.  
The possessiveness should have frightened her, and yet she felt comfort in his arms. She reached over to grab her coffee mug and proceeded after taking a sip.  
“Look, I know you both have to return to Asgard. That’s not something I intend to stop. However, there are a few things I need to discuss with Loki, as well as something I need to make clear to you, Thor.”  
“And what is that?”  
“You cannot just come pounding down to earth at will, no matter how personal or noble the purpose. There are organizations far less pleasant than SHIELD that know of you, and Asgard, and Loki. You’re damn lucky none of them have shown up yet.”  
Thor nodded. “I was more careful in my approach this time.”  
“Good. Means you’re learning, at least a bit. So how about you tell me how you found us?”  
Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking down at the floor.  
“Heimdall saw us,” Loki said quietly behind her. Thor nodded. “Is there more?”  
“I wanted to be sure of your location, but also of your safety,” Thor replied.  
“What did you do?” Loki snarled.  
“I contacted Selvig, or I tried, but could not reach him.”  
“Shit,” Lily said, shifting out of Loki’s arms and standing up. “We have to get out of here.”  
Thor rose. “I didn’t mean--”  
“Shut it,” Lily said turning around to Loki. “I have to check out. Shouldn’t take long. If I’m gone for more than five minutes, you get out of here. Both of you.”  
Loki snagged her hand as she started to turn away. “No,” he stated.  
Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to him. “We do not have time for this. If SHIELD finds you, if anyone else finds you --”  
“Not without you,” he cut in.  
“Loki,” Thor attempted. “She is right. If we have been discovered it is my fault. Should anything occur, I will take you home and come back to assist her.”  
Loki’s eyes scanned Thor, looking for signs of deception. “I will not leave her.”  
“‘Her’ is standing right here, and is telling you that if anything happens you get your ass out of here.” Lily tiled Loki’s head down to look at her directly. “This planet is my home. I know how to get out of tricky situations here, without getting myself or others killed -- something neither of you have perfected yet.”  
Loki glared at her, but released her hand.   
“Five minutes,” she said softly. “No more.” Lifting herself onto the balls of her feet, she kissed Loki’s cheek then spun and sailed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

After the door closed, Loki heard her careful yet determined footsteps going toward the lobby. He slowly and silently moved toward the table, taking a piece of bacon and chewing on it thoughtfully.  
“Loki,” Thor said softly. “Whatever you are scheming.”  
“I am not scheming,” Loki said with eerie calm. “And I am not leaving without her.”  
“I own that anything which befalls us now is my own doing, but if something occurs I cannot guarantee that I can save you both. You are a wanted criminal here --”  
“And on Asgard.”  
“Yet on Asgard you have the ability to walk freely across the realm, to do whatever you wish so long as you stay --”  
“On good behaviour,” Loki smirked.  
Thor sighed. “I cannot protect you both here.”  
“Then return to Asgard alone and leave us to protect each other,” Loki snapped.  
“You think she could protect you?” Thor chuckled. “What spell has she got you under?”  
Loki thrust a hand out and gripped Thor’s neck. “It is no spell. I know not exactly how we are connected, but connected we are, and I will not leave this planet without knowing she is safe. And yes,” he snarled. “I believe she could protect me, and would. She may be human, but she is also more, somehow.”  
Thor’s nostrils flared and he clenched his fists and Loki saw him fight the urge to lash out, but he finally relented and gave a terse nod. Loki released him, snagged another piece of bacon, and started to gather Lily’s belongings. Thor leaned toward the window and shifted the curtain aside just enough to peer out toward the lobby. He saw a figure moving that looked like Lily and nothing else. Scanning the hotel lot, he saw nothing amiss.  
Four minutes passed without Lily’s return. Thor and Loki both stood peering through the curtains. She stood poised near the lobby door, but not leaving.  
“I see nothing,” Thor whispered.  
“Then you are blind,” Loki returned. “She’s hostage.”  
“Then we leave.”  
“ _You_ leave.”  
“Loki--”  
“You walk out that door with that hammer and she’s lost. I’ll go out. See what keeps her. You remain here unless we need something smashed. If we’re taken, you leave.”  
“Just because you escaped once does not mean--”  
“She’s right, you know.” Loki turned his gaze to Thor. “Your coming for me will only make relations between Asgard and Midgard worse, especially if it ends in you harming any humans in order to return me to Asgard.”  
“You belong on Asgard, Loki.”  
“Do I?” Loki shifted to the door. “Is that your belief? Truly?”  
Loki twisted the knob as Thor said softly, “You are my brother. You will always belong where I call home.”  
Loki paused, casting one last glance at Thor. “Beautiful sentiment. If only it were true.”  
Light flooded the small room as Loki opened the door and sailed into the courtyard. He moved casually toward the lobby while Thor stood in the room, almost shaking, as the door closed.  
Arriving at the lobby door, Loki opened it and stepped inside. Lily shifted out of the way for him and he glanced at her then moved to the small breakfast spread and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Morning, dear.”  
Lily nodded as he looked to her. Her eyes were fixed at the three men behind the main counter. Two of them had guns aimed at her. The third aimed at the motel owner. All the men had turned their attention to Loki when he entered, but kept their firearms pointed at the women.  
Loki leaned against the small table, not quite sitting on the edge, casually taking a sip of coffee. “Well, now I know what took you so long. Gentlemen, may I enquire as to which one of you is the leader.”  
The room remained silent and still. Loki again glanced to Lily. “You alright?” His tone was light but his gaze intense.  
“I am,” Lily replied. “So’s Carol. Especially for not being used to having a gun pointed at her.”  
Loki’s look darkened as he turned to look at the man pointing the gun to the older woman. “Then you’re the one I get to kill first.”  
“I wouldn’t recommend that,” the taller and older of the two men pointing guns at Lily said, flicking off the safety.  
Turning to look at him, Loki tilted his head and smiled. “And now I know who’s in charge.” He took another sip of his coffee as the elder man nodded to him. “How about a moment of truth?”  
“With you?” The man clipped. “I’d rather see the look on your face when we kill your woman.”  
“My woman? What makes you think she is mine?”  
“She’s protecting you, or was trying to.”  
Loki smirked. “You might want to tell her husband she’s been claimed by another, then.”  
The man’s eyes narrowed.  
“You’re not from the same organization that we just left,” Lily commented.  
“No, ma’am,” the leader replied.  
“SHIELD?”  
“Those tossers?” The young man pointing his gun at Carol snickered.  
“Those tossers aren’t in the habit of holding women over fifty hostage at gunpoint, jackass,” Lily spat. “So who are you with?”  
The men set their jaws and did not speak.  
“I recommend someone tell her before one of you loses an arm,” Loki sighed.  
“Then another of us shoots these unfortunate women,” the commander returned.  
“What makes you think I’ll be the one removing your arm? I have come to know this woman only recently, but there’s a reason you have no gun pointed at me and two at her even if you believe doing so gives you leverage over me.”  
The commander’s eyes darted between Loki and Lily, then he leveled his gun at Loki. “I could shoot you, then.”  
Loki laughed. “And do what? Mess up my hair?”  
Lily cast him a glance, half amusement, half chiding. “Not all of us are bullet-resistant.”  
“They’re from something called UNIT.” Carol’s voice came softly and all eyes shot to her.  
As the commander snarled, Lily immediately started in.  
“Security code one one six eight nine one zero gamma delta charlie tango romeo. Priority access level one.” She stared straight at the commander who gaped at her. “Give me your com. Now.”  
The commander used his free hand to unclip his radio and hand it to her.  
“So who heard that?” Lily chirped over the line.  
“This is commander Raven. Who is this?”  
“This is the woman who just gave you a priority one clearance code, commander. You have exactly sixty seconds to get your commanding officer on this line. And Kate Stewart.”  
There was a brief pause. “Ma’am, I am not certain I can--”  
“That is an order. Do it. Now. Fifty-five seconds.”  
The line went silent and Lily looked to the officer. “Guns down. All of you.”  
“I’m sorry ma’am, but --”  
“The head of UNIT is about to get in on this conversation with your superior’s superior. Would you like me to tell her you disobeyed a direct order from a priority one contact?”  
The officer’s nostrils flared, but he tucked away his gun and nodded to his inferiors to do the same. They complied and Lily nodded to Loki who moved to help Carol off her knees.  
As she stood, the radio crackled to life again.  
“This is Kate Stewart. What is your name, please?”  
“Hello, Kate,” Lily replied. “It’s Lily.”  
“So it is.” The amusement came through in Kate’s tone. “I understand you’re in a bit of a situation.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Is he with you?”  
“No. He’s off... I don’t know where. He’s not here. And yet your men seem to think it’s a good idea to pop up where I am, point guns at innocent women, and me, and threaten my friends.”  
Another voice cut in, male and authoritative. “I don’t know who you are, young lady, but this is a directive of UNIT central to obtain the war criminal--”  
“I _am_ UNIT central, colonel,” Kate interjected. “And if you had been paying attention to protocol and directives you would know who you’re currently speaking with, and what courtesies she is accorded.”  
“But ma’am --”  
“No buts, colonel. Lily, do you vouch for the man in question?”  
Lily looked to Loki, confusion and intrigue mapped on his face. “I do.”  
“Very well. Colonel, dismiss your men.”  
There was a heavy pause before the command came over the radio. The three soldiers cast glances between each other, then moved toward the lobby door. Loki trailed on their heels, ensuring they got into their vehicle parked across the street and drove off. In the meantime, Lily looked to Carol as she spoke to the radio.  
“Kate, would you be so kind as to set up some reparations for the kind woman who let us stay in her motel last night, and kept UNIT’s finest from potentially causing an intergalactic war with their stubbornness?”  
“Absolutely,” came the kind if somewhat strained reply.  
“Is that alright, Carol?” Lily asked.  
Carol nodded, seeming too shocked to speak, and then shuffled off to the rear of the motel into her own rooms.  
After ensuring she was out of earshot, Lily continued. “This is a bit of a mess, Kate.”  
“If I had known about it, it wouldn’t be. I’m sorry, Lily. Certain old habits die hard around here.”  
“Ma’am, if I may,” the male voice returned.  
“You may not, colonel. You’re damn lucky I don’t have you court martialed this instant. This woman vouches for someone, whatever directives we have on them end. They evaporate. No questions asked. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” came the reply.  
Lily smiled as Loki reentered the lobby, nodding to her.  
“May I speak to him?” Kate’s voice came through the com.  
“He’s got a sharp tongue,” Lily said, as she watched Loki move back to the breakfast table and take another swig of coffee.  
“I think I’ll manage,” came the reply.  
“I’m sure you will. Kate Stewart,” Lily said as she held out the radio toward Loki.  
“Hello, Kate,” he purred. “How are you?”  
“Trying to make sense of a great many things at the moment. And yourself?”  
“Marveling that I know someone of such importance as the young lady before me.” He smiled at Lily who just rolled her eyes. “You desired to speak with me?”  
“It’s not everyday one holds discourse with a demigod from another planet, even in my line of work. And I wanted to pass on to you that whatever you have done to earn this lady’s trust, it just saved your life and probably stopped a war.”  
“I am aware,” Loki said, his gaze penetrating Lily. “Might I ask what I did to draw your attention?”  
“We have contacts in many places, and interests that span well beyond that of most agencies. Someone as high profile as yourself lands on our radar fairly quickly. I do apologize for the welcoming committee. It’s not how I prefer to handle situations.”  
“And how would you handle me?” Loki smirked  
“Stop it,” Lily cut in. “No flirting.”  
Kate chuckled. “It won’t work on me anyway. Charm is a trait I appreciate, though am not apt to give in to.”  
“I see why you two get along,” Loki replied. “Is there anything else?”  
“Not from me, but I know Lily is aching to speak.”  
“You know me well, Miss Stewart,” Lily smiled. “I only want to request that in addition to providing adequate recompense to Carol here, you do one more thing for me.”  
“I think I know, but I’ll need you to say it for the record.”  
Lily looked directly at Loki as she spoke. “All those other organizations you have contact with, if you would be so kind as to give them a message: this man sets foot on our planet again, I am contacted immediately. No action beyond detention is taken until a response is received from me. Any individual or organization fails to follow this directive and they will have more than myself to answer to. This includes SHIELD.”  
“Understood. You alright now?”  
“I am, Kate. Thank you.”  
“You are quite welcome, Lily. And Loki?”  
Loki tilted his head toward the radio. “Yes, Kate?”  
“She has vouched for you. I strongly recommend you do not act in any manner which might cause her to rescind such trust.”  
Loki returned Lily’s intense gaze as he replied. “I understand.”  
“Good,” Kate returned. “I’d love to chat further, Lily, but I have to assess whether it’s prudent to court martial a colonel and his team, or simply demote them all.”  
“Fighting the good fight, Kate,” Lily smiled as she replied.  
“Always. Until next time.”  
“I’ll tell him you said ‘hello.’”  
“Please do. Goodbye, Lily.”  
“Goodbye, Kate.”  
The line went dead and Lily clipped the radio to the waistband of her jeans. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but Lily held a finger up. She moved toward the main counter and called into the apartment. “Carol? You alright?”  
Carol shuffled out after a moment. “You want to explain what all that was?”  
“Not particularly. Though I am very sorry it occurred. Low profile comes easier to some than others.”  
“So I noticed,” Carol said drily, casting a look to Loki. “I suppose you’ll be on your way out now.”  
“We will. And if it’s any consolation, you should be receiving a check soon to cover any damages... and probably your retirement.”  
Carol’s eyes widened.  
“Thank you for your hospitality, Carol. It will not be forgotten.”  
“Anytime,” Carol managed before once again shuffling off to the back, shaking her head and mumbling something about the nicest fugitives ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily smiled, taking Loki’s hand as she turned and walked toward the door. He followed until she said, “Come on. Time for you to go.”  
He stopped and she turned back to look at him.  
“I thought you had things to discuss --”  
“I do. But this has gotten out of hand. The only reason this didn’t end in someone dying is because I know the head of this particular organization. I don’t have that kind of pull with other factions, and very few at that level of power are as accepting as Kate... actually I doubt anyone else is. You need to return to Asgard. Now.”  
“I will be a prisoner there.”  
“Yes, but a live one with freedom you’ll likely never have here.”  
“And you? Whatever that collective desired from you they did not get. If I return to Asgard, what will they do to you to get the information they desire?”  
Lily straightened her back and set herself almost regally. “Nothing. And they’ll learn the true meaning of disappointment.”  
Loki reached out, running a hand down her cheek. “You would do the same to me.”  
“No,” she said softly. “I would tell you whatever you desire to know. But not now.”  
“Would it be appropriate to kiss you at this moment?”  
Lily smiled. “The very idea that you would ask shows... I’m not sure what.”  
“That you are changing me.”  
“Perhaps I am. You alright with that?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“That’ll do, I suppose. Come on.” She took his hand again and this time he followed her out into the courtyard.   
They made it about five steps before Thor emerged from the room, Lily’s duffle in one hand and mjolnir in the other. “Do I desire to know?” Thor asked as he approached them.  
“Best not,” Lily said as she took the duffle from him. “Come on, boys. Let’s get you outside town so you can get off this rock.”  
Lily spun on her heels and began walking to the road. Thor looked to Loki who watched Lily with an expression Thor feared: captivation. “Come, Loki,” he said softly as he moved to follow Lily.   
Loki trailed several steps behind them until they had walked about a block. He then picked up pace to move alongside Lily. Without a word, he took one of her hands in his and did not release it until they arrived a half mile outside the town back in the flat desert, with the mountains in the distance.   
They reached a patch of scorched earth and Thor called out, “Here.”  
Thor moved to the center of the circle and Lily and Loki followed. When Loki hit center, he turned to stand beside Thor while Lily stood in front of them. He phased back into his Asgardian clothing, then looked down at her.  
“Are you certain you have said all you need?”  
“Not in the least. We’ll just have to make do with what we’ve said up until now,” she replied. “And you?”  
He rolled his lips inward, then back out, and nodded. Lily was about to speak again when he clasped her hand once more.  
“Thank you,” he whispered, his gaze striking that place inside her which few had been able to reach. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it, then winked as she smiled.   
“Until we meet again,” she said. His smile, the genuine one, lit up his features and he nodded.  
She glanced at Thor, standing beside Loki, looking both shocked and amused. She nodded politely to him then looked back to Loki.  
“Goodbye, dear Lily,” he said as she backed away out of the patterned circle.   
“Farewell.” She turned and started to walk away. She knew this had to be the end, and could not bring herself to watch his actual departure.   
_Clean break_ , she thought, _and then this is all in the past._  
Five steps later, she dropped her bag and turned back. “Wait!” She called.  
Thor had taken Loki’s arm, head tilted to the sky. Loki grabbed Thor with his free arm as Lily moved toward them. Thor looked down, confusion spreading over his features as Lily reached them. He released his hold on Loki just as she grabbed the parts of his jacket that jutted out from the shoulders. She half-leapt, half-yanked him down to her.   
Sly bastard. He knew. She thought just before their lips connected. His kiss consumed her; his hands held her firm in the only place she wanted to be. When she pulled away, he wasn’t grinning as she expected yet his look was one of breathless joy. In that instant she knew he had fallen prey to her just as much as she had him. That, at least, was a bit of a consolation.   
Running a hand through his hair at the base of his neck, she smirked. “You recall what I asked you about someone giving themselves to you freely, and fully?”  
Now the grin came, easy and mischievous. “Oh, yes.”  
“The next time we meet, I shall educate you on that experience.”  
“Promise?”  
She pulled his head down to hers, leaving her promise on his lips.  
Pulling away and stepping back, she drank in the look on his face, a mixture of anticipation and sadness.  
“Are we done here?” Thor asked, clearing his throat.  
Lily glanced at him and noticed he was trying not to smile. She nodded. “You should probably go before he changes his mind about taking me with you.”   
Looking back to Loki, she caught the emotion in his eyes though he said nothing. I already have.  
Moving out of the circle, Lily kept her eyes fixed on Loki even as the swirl of dust and sand kicked up in her eyes at their departure. The last thing she saw, he mouthed to her: I need you.  
“You need your family more,” she said to the air after they had disappeared. “At least for now.”   
Turning to leave, she pulled the ring on the platinum chain from between her breasts. “And I need to talk to him,” she added, bringing the ring to her lips and kissing it. When the familiar vrworp-vworp sound began and the wind circled around her, Lily pushed away thoughts of the charming yet damaged demigod who had just left her, and focused on the lonely god who was now arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for this new ride. There's much more to come...


End file.
